


Eyes like flames, nails like knives

by Cloudyjongho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Human Jeong Yunho, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mentioned Choi Jongho, Mind Manipulation, Obsession, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, Smut, Vampire Choi San, Vampires, Yunho is a biologist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: Yunho is an aspiring biologist who moves to an old house in a small town to begin writing a book of its unique animals.What he didn't know, was that a 300 years old vampire San has been a resident of that house for a hundred years. First he's furious that his peace has been interrupted, but after seeing the face of that cute biologist, he cannot keep himself from corrupting something that beautiful.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Eyes like flames, nails like knives

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by  
> [THIS](https://twitter.com/blastchan/status/1283068692780081152?s=21) awesome fanart! Go take a look at it and you’ll understand the story better!

Yungho jumped out of his van and smiled, doing the cliché thing and inhaling deeply to see if the air was different. It really was. After leaving Seoul's toxic smokes, breathing this kind of clean air seemed to expand his lungs even more, as if they actually got bigger. 

He let his eyes zoom over the edge of the forest to, well, everywhere around him. His neighbour was about 50 meters away from him, and was probably cutting his grass, judging from the sound coming from their yard. 

Yunho grimaced at the house in front of him, but shook his head quickly to get those negative thoughts away. The house wasn't the newest or the most beautiful one he had seen, but it was on the best spot. If Yunho really wanted to write that book, he needed to choose between new & shiny and old & gold. But, wasn't vintage things in nowadays? People bought old clothes left and right, so Yunho was part of that by renting an old house. Yeah.

The front side of the house looked a bit better than the other sides. It had probably been taken care of better, since people always seemed to only check the facade before buying. Yunho just sighed and turned around, walking back to his van and opening the trunk. Moving everything out was definitely going to take atleast a few days since he had a lot of stuff. Thank god the house had almost all of the furniture ready, so the only things he needed to do was to put his personal stuff there. And his bed. He wasn't going to sleep on some ancient bed and get his shoulders and back locked again.

Yunho pulled the keys he had gotten from his pocket and grabbed one of the boxes, starting the unpacking. He walked to the door and balanced the box on one hand for a second while opening the rusty lock.

The door squeaked as he opened it, and Yunho stopped for a moment to take another deep breath before stepping inside. This was like straight from a horror movie.

He took a look of the insides immediately after getting in. The house was a two-storey one, so he had a lot of extra space he would never need. Jongho had told Yunho that he would never ever step in this house, so he wasn't really expecting any visitors. He knew his parents wouldn't want to visit either since the drive back to Seoul was very long. 

The hallway he was standing in was dark before he flicked the lights on. The light was yellow-ish and crackled a few times before it started working properly. The walls had a simple flower pattern on them, and the floor was a very dark mahogany one. So far, the house wasn't that bad. The hallways had a doormat and a drawer, but Yunho didn't take his shoes off yet. He needed to vacuum this place before sitting down or even thinking of taking off his shoes.

He walked forward, looking around. On the left opened the kitchen. The owner of this house had said that they had renovated the kitchen, but respected the old style the house had, and Yunho had to almost clap for that. It was new, but fit the house. 

On the right was the living room. The flower pattern on the walls continued, but there it was a lot more ripped and dirty. Once again, only the facade seemed to matter. The living room had a small TV, a pretty ugly grey couch and a black mat, which looked very used. But still, it wasn't too bad. Yunho had expected spider webs and dead bodies, but so far there had been none. The living room was pretty big, so Yunho figured he could use that space when exercising.

On the back side of the living room and the whole house was a door to the backyard. Yunho could see the dark forest, and smiled a bit. That forest was the reason he had come here.

Yunho placed the box on the floor and continued upstairs. The stairs creaked when Yunho stepped on them, making him grimace a bit again. Well, atleast he would hear if someone came to murder him. He opened the door to his bedroom, and switched on the lights. It was a good size, Yunho's bed would fit perfectly on the right side, and he would still have space to work on the desk. The closets were pretty good, his clothes would fit in.

Yunho looked at the bed and couldn't help but feel disgusted. The mattress was stained with brown that was kinda red-ish, so he just poked it with the tip of his shoe. That got all the dust out, and Yunho began couching. God, it was so dusty everywhere. He was going to choke if he didn't clean soon.

Yunho walked out of the room and checked the bathroom, which was suprisingly clean. Almost like someone had cleaned it up. There was also a toothbrush and toothpaste as well as a shaver and shaving foam, which made Yunho scoff. Of course the owners forgot something there. He picked up the things and threw them to the trash, looking around for anything else that could've been left by the owners. 

The upper floor had three other bedrooms and a storage room, but Yunho decided he wouldn't check them now. He had seen pictures of them and knew how they looked like. All he wanted to do was to unpack and clean the house from the floor to the ceiling, because if he didn't, he would choke and die in the dust.

Despite some of the rooms being super dusty, the house was almost too good to be rented at that price. Yunho literally only had to pay about $40 per month, which was ridiculously cheap. What was so wrong with this house that it forced the owners to rent it with this cheap price? It was crazy. Yunho was really fine with living here, atleast it felt like that now.

And so he began to unpack. He carried a box after box inside the house, making towers of them in the living room so he could sort them. He took the pieces of his bed and mentally cursed himself for thinking he could carry it by himself. He couldn't.

"Fuck..." Yunho muttered, swiping sweat off his forehead. There was no way he could carry the bed to upstairs by himself. It was heavy and big, and definitely needed more than two arms. He could call Jongho, but the younger man would just say no and hang up, so the only way was to ask his neighbours for help. Yunho would just drag the mattress upstrairs tonight and sleep on it on the floor.

Yunho unpacked the cleaning gear first. He began vacuuming like a crazy around the house, and to be honest, he found it very satisfying. The way the thick, grey layer of dust disappeared to the hoover, leaving clear traces of where it had been really gave some kind of satisfaction to Yunho. 

He mopped, wiped and dusted everything, then vacuumed a bit more before he was done. Yunho didn't bother cleaning the extra bedrooms since no one was going to sleep in them, so he could just use that time to unpack.

He put the mattress down, folded out his clothes to the closet nicely, put up his curtains and all that stuff, before he stopped and laid down on the couch for a second. He was completely spent and just wanted to sleep.

He had woken up at 6am today, immediately jumped to his clothes and begun driving while eating breakfast. Now that he was actually here, and everything was relatively fine, he just wanted to sleep.

Yunho stood up and stretched, but he froze to that spot when he felt a cold wind hit his now exposed navel. He turned around fast, eyes as wide as saucers and heart in his throat.

One of the windows in the living room was open, and the wind blew in from there. Yunho sighed and walked to the window, closing it completely. It was weird, he had closed that window? He had made sure to close all windows.

Yunho stared at the window for a while, and listened closely. He couldn't hear any weird noises, but the wind outside was definitely getting stronger. He could hear it whistling. That sent shivers down Yunho's spine and he decided to get ready for sleep.

Yunho walked upstairs and picked a toothbrush, a small towel and toothpaste from one of the still unpacked boxes and walked to the bathroom. He began brushing his teeth while staring at his now pretty pale face with dark circles under his eyes. He really needed sleep. Yunho spat the foam out, rinsed his mouth and the toothbrush before throwing them back to the box and walking to his room. It smelled nice now, like his perfume, and it was no longer dusty. The old and dirty bed was in the bigger storage room, waiting to be put back when Yunho would finally leave this place. Maybe after half a year or something.

He laid down on the mattress on the floor and covered himself well with the blanket, feeling so much nicer now. Yunho closed his eyes and tried to lull himself asleep with his messy thoughts. But as tired as his muscles were, Yunho couldn't fall asleep.

He kept on turning and tossing, feeling too hot and the next moment too cold. His mind raced with what his imaginary made up, he began hearing odd noises and feeling scared. Yunho pulled the blanket all the way to his ears. 

He was only feeling like this because he was in an old house. If it was any other new house, he would be feeling completely safe, which was very stupid. It was stupid to be scared just because of a house.

"You're 21. Be an adult." He said out loud to calm himself down, but in the end he stood up and looked for his ear plugs. He rolled them small between his fingers and put them in, immediately feeling much better.

Be started trying to tire himself down mentally, and began thinking of his project. He was supposed to write a book about the plants and animals he found from the forest behind the house. It was one of the last forests in this area that hadn't been touched at all. It didn't have hiking rails or any routes at all and not even one tree had been cut. It was like a virgin, but make it forest. Yunho was excited to go visit the forest tomorrow. He couldn't wait until he got to meet the animals living there.

He laid down again and tried to catch sleep, which he managed to do.

At some ungodly hour, a person stepped inside Yunho's room, and watched as the man slept peacefully before a smirk curled on the person's lips.

————

Yunho woke up to the sun shining to his eyes. His first reaction was to think that 'yes, i'm alive, no one ate me' and sat up. He pulled the earplugs out of his ears and yawned, stretching. It was a completely new day, and after eating breakfast he could finally go and take a first look of the forest. The day looked pretty, somewhat cloudy though, but at that moment the sun was shining. He stood up and blinked his tired eyes to shoo away the blurriness. 

Yunho wandered down and rubbed his eyes again, reaching for the packet of cereal and a carton of milk he had bought yesterday. He really needed to go to a grocery store today. 

He placed the foods on the table and left to change his clothes out of impulsivity, just because he could. He changed to a pair of black cargo pants and a dark green long sleeved sweatshirt. He wasn't trying to be edgy, but he wanted to blend well to the trees so animals wouldn't see him that easily. They would smell him yes, but not see, so he could watch them in peace. 

He walked back to kitchen again, but stopped in his tracks. The pack of cereal as well as the milk were spilled on the floor.

Yunho stared at the scene with his mouth a bit open and eyes wide. He- had he opened them? Had he really opened them? 

Yunho glanced around the kitchen and living room, but saw no one. He shook his head and just picked up the carton of milk and the packet of cereal, pouring some cereal and the rest of the milk to the bowl and sitting down. He couldn't start thinking too much, if they were in the floor and clearly open, he had opened them. No biggie. 

He ate the a bit sad cereals, not minding his poor breakfast. He was going to go the forest, and that made him happy. 

He decided to leave cleaning the cereals to when he came back. He was feeling too excited about getting out of this house that had woken up all the paranoia his tall body had.

Yunho took his backpack he had packed ready at home and pulled his shoes on, taking the keys and stepped out of the backdoor. The air was indeed as clear as yesterday, and he inhaled it twice deeply before Yunho started walking towards the forest. 

It looked deep, but not scary or dangerous now that the sun was shining. Forests were always scary during a thunder, as if it switched the light off. Even Yunho, who loved being in a forest, was scared of forests when it was dark. You never knew what was looking at you from the shadows.

He got to the start of the forest and began concentracing so he didn't fall face first down. There was absolutely no rails or routes ready, so he just needed to go through bushes and all that stuff.

He wandered farer away, smiling and holding the straps of his backpack. It felt so good to be in a forest. Yunho loved it. 

He took binoculars from his backpack and looked through them at the trees, looking for any kind of birds. But it seemed like the forest was completely empty. 

He was relatively far away, yet he hadn't come across any animals.

Until he heard faint sounds of a bird. Yunho looked up and froze on that spot, staring at a very beautiful bird. He wasn't sure what bird it was, because it looked very special. Yunho took his camera that was hanging on his neck and looked through the small screen, adjusting some of the settings and taking a photo with a soft 'click'. The picture came out well, and Yunho smiled. He would need to do research of that bird when he got home.

Yunho looked through the binoculars and saw a nest. So the bird made its nest from twigs, okay, that was a good thing to know.

He sat down and kept on studying the bird for a while. It made him forget everything else, even the time.

Yunho shivered. He had really been sitting unmoving for too long. He stood up carefully and took another picture of the bird before continuing his way deeper to the forest.

It was now completely silent. Eerily quiet. Too quiet. Yunho furrowed his brows. What on earth was going on in this forest? Was it dead? Where were all the animals? He should've seen atleast a deer, but there was nothing. Only a few crows there and there, but Yunho wanted more, so he wandered deeper to the forest. It was still sunny and beautiful. 

As he began taking more pictures of the birds he saw, the sun got covered with clouds. Yunho was used to being in a forest when it was cloudy, it was no problem for him since it was still morning, so the forest didn't lack light. He sighed, because pictures came always out better when it was sunny. They looked prettier.

Yunho stood up and walked forward again. He was getting almost too far away for a first look of this forest, but what could he do if it was this empty?

Had he really moved from his cozy little apartment in Seoul to an old house that was driving him crazy just to find out this forest was a wack one? It was almost enough to make him angry. He risked so much just because of this forest, yet he couldn't find anything. He quit his job as a guide in Seoul's zoo and moved everything because he thought he would have as good luck as a role model of his had had with this forest. Yet there he was, an empty forest everywhere around him, no animals seen other than some birds he couldn't even name. So much of making a book that would take him to the top of biologists. He had thought that if the book sold well, he could finally move to a bit bigger apartment, but oh well, when he was done with living here his old apartment was probably already rented to someone else. Then he wouldn't have money for any other apartments and he would need to stay in this god damn house that would probably be his death. He was going to die there if he didn't get away. That's how scary it was despite to the somewhat good-looking insides of the house. Jongho would get married with his boyfriend, and Yunho wouldn't be able to even attend the wedding. He had a delicious amount of debt to bank he would need to start paying off soon. But he wouldn't get any payment from ABSK, the Association of Biologists of South Korea if he didn't write anything. They needed to know if Yunho had written, but what would he write if he couldn't find any fucking animals?

Yunho sighed and looked to the sky, frowning at the now pretty dark clouds. It shouldn't rain there though. A random blow of wind made him shiver, and Yunho gulped.

He stopped in his tracks when five crows took off from a branch of tree while doing that loud, piercing scream of theirs. That made Yunho actually start looking to the depths of the forest.

What would make the crows so scared that they needed to fly away? He knew how birds acted, and they did that when they sensed danger. Now he was actually getting scared.

Yunho decided it was enough of his cute little trip to the forest, and turned around, starting to walk back to the house while still glancing over his shoulder every now and then. The crows were scared of something. It could be him, but it could also be someone else. Or something else. The clouds were much darker now, so the forest got darker too. It was starting to scare Yunho out. 

His heart jumped to his throat when he heard a twig break. This couldn't be happening.

Yunho stopped to look around and to hear if there was really someone around him. He saw no one, and neither did he hear anything like that anymore. He scoffed to himself. Yunho was 21 for fuck's sake, why was he this scared? The house had made him paranoid.

Yunho started humming some kpop song he had heard while driving here to keep himself distracted while walking. It seemed to work, because soon he didn't feel that scared and he got nearer to the house without any weird sounds.

However, when Yunho took a glance over his shoulder, he could swear he saw something. That made him turn around again, eyes wide and heartbeat becoming faster. But now the forest behind him was empty again. 

But Yunho didn't want to stay there looking like a snack to some serial killer. When he heard the next suspicious noise, Yunho leaped. He started running like a crazy in the thick forest, trying to look at his feet to make sure he didn't break his ankle and fall while looking back too. His heart was in his throat again, and his breathing got faster and faster by every meter he ran. He jumped over some tree like a fucking rabbit while the desperation to stay alive choked him. His chest felt tight and it was harder to breathe, which made him wheeze. 

Yunho was running faster than he had ever done. He didn't care if his camera hit his chest a few times painfully, he didn't care if the branches of some trees hit him to his face. He just wanted to get out of that forest alive, back to the house, and lock the doors. He was absolutely terrified.

Yunho saw the edge of the forest and used all strength he had left to run the last 100 meters like a crazy man. When he finally got to the backyard, he didn't stop or look back. He just fished the keys out of the pockets of his cargo pants and opened the door while his hands shook, cursing the old door and kicking it once to get it moving. It worked, and Yunho stepped inside, pulling the door closed with so much strength that the whole house rang and the glasses in the kitchen clinked against each other.

Yunho breathed heavily, sweat running down his face while leaning against his knees. His skin was on goosebumps and his whole body trembled. Never in his life had he experienced something like that. Never.

While almost crying because of joy, he squatted to get his shoes off. He was safe inside the house again. Atleast safer than in that forest.

Yunho walked to drop the backpack and camera to the couch before combing his hands through his now sweaty hair, not believing himself. What the fuck had happened? That was in no way normal.

He didn't want to ponder on that for too long, so he just picked up the vacuumer on the floor and turned it on to vacuum the cereals. He needed something to distract himself from thinking about that.

He vacuumed the crushed cereals as well as the pieces of grass and dirt he had brought inside on his shoes. But shivers ran down his spine despite being too hot.

Yunho stopped in his tracks. He heard something, like a whisper. He turned the vacuumer off to listen.

What was wrong with him? There was literally nothing inside the house other than him. He began vacuuming again, but didn't get to do that for too long before he heard something again.

Yunho threw the vacuumer to the floor after turning it off again and stomped to the middle of the living room.

"Who the fuck is in my house?" Yunho yelled.

He felt like a fucking idiot for speaking to an empty house, but he wouldn't get peace if he didn't do that. When nothing came, unsuprisingly, Yunho just sighed.

But then he felt something touch his skin again, making the hairs on arms stand up. Yunho turned around, his heart rising to his throat again. No one was behind him.

Yunho felt like fainting. He really did. His body was now getting full with adrenaline again, just like in the forest.

He brought his hands to his face to cover it. He was too scared to move, and he knew that if he did, he would just collapse. 

Something definitely touched him again. It felt as if hands touched his own and slid down from his fingers to his elbows and finally to his shoulders, from where they traveled down to his waist. Yunho's vision danced with black spots.

He was imagining it all. There was no way someone was touching him.

But when he felt something on his neck, like puffs of air, he wasn't so sure anymore. Yunho bit on his tongue to keep himself from screaming. This was all in his brains. There was no reason to be scared. That's what he wanted to believe.

Yunho began to hear that whispering again. He couldn't catch any of the words that were said, or that he thought were said, because he was busy covering his ears now. The hands were still on his waist.

The whispering got stronger and stronger, until it felt like someone was speaking in his head. 

"I'm imagining it all, i'm imagining it all..." He whispered to himself, but when he felt something wet touch his neck, Yunho's brains finally gave out.

He lost his consciousness, so he wasn't there to see that a person put him gently down to the floor, and did not forget to give him a kiss on the forehead.

————

Yunho woke up, feeling a headache hammering his brains. He opened his eyes and closed them immediately, not wanting to wake up.

But then the cold floor reminded him of the fact that he had indeed fainted, so Yunho shot up, fast enough to have his head spinning again.

"What the fuck, what the fuck..." He yelled, looking around.

He remembered what he had felt and heard, and that itself made him want to throw up. But Yunho hated vomiting, so he tried to keep the small amount of cereals and milk inside him.

Actually, that could explain everything, from the hallucinations to his fainting.

Yunho had only ate a pizza on the way here yesterday, a bit of cereals in the morning, and after that spent hours walking in the forest before running back like a crazy man. Who wouldn't go crazy while functioning on some very sugary cereals that made your blood sugar go up and down?

Yunho sighed, relieved. That could be it, couldn't it? He wasn't going crazy, he was just very, very hungry. He had only imagined everything.

It was good to live in hope.

Yunho shook his head and grabbed his wallet from the table. His stomach growled again now that he was reminded of the fact that it was very empty, so he couldn't do anything but grab the keys to his car and go to the grocery store.

It had become dark outside now. Looked like he hadn't woken up after being able to gain his consciousness in theory, but continued sleeping. Maybe it was good. He wasn't as tired anymore.

Yunho locked the door, double checking it just for that good feeling and walked to the van before hopping in, putting on the seatbelt and starting the car. He drove down the street, changing on the more powerful lights. They were needed now.

He had to put on the radio, because if he was in silence for too long, his mind would begin to play those whispers again. Just how fucked up was his mind? A normal one couldn't make up that much shit, that was for sure. But Yunho's mind wasn't normal, because a normal 21 years old single man didn't move to a tiny town to study animals in a forest. Men his age were in Seoul's clubs chasing after men and women, drinking themselves unconscious and the next morning going to work with a hangover. Yunho was in a small, small town, in a house that made him scared and studied animals for a book. Sad? Maybe a bit.

He drove down the road, and saw a bit of a fog when driving past a field. His stomach growled again, and he drove faster.

After getting inside the actual grocery store, he picked a cart and began putting basically everything he could need or want to eat there. His fridge was completely empty, so he needed to fill it now, so he didn't need to come to the shop tomorrow again.

Yunho picked a few bottles of coke just because he felt like it, and finally was ready. He paid for the food and packed them in his re-usable bags (he was a biologist after all) and headed back to his car, teeth gritted together to gain move strength to handle all the bags.

He got inside the car again and started it, beginning the drive back home. The fog had now taken over the street too.

"If someone materializes to the middle of the road, i'm speeding up and running over them. And if that bitch stands up after that, i'll put on the reverse mode and we're going in for round 2. I'm not going to be eaten here." Yunho mumbled to himself, just to make sure he had a plan ready.

He didn't need that plan though, and he arrived safely at home, and basically ran inside with the bags. The paranoia.

Yunho put the groceries to the fridge or whatever place they needed, and finally grabbed a cup noodle before boiling some water.

When he finally got his food ready, he sat down on the couch and put on the tv, opening his laptop. He connected the camera to the laptop and began transferring the photos to the laptop while slurping the noodles. 

They were actually very good pictures, despite not having the prettiest species of birds, but they were good enough to be in the book. He could also sell some of them.

Yunho began writing down what he had seen today (leaving out everything scary) and ranted of how the forest seemed empty. He needed to visit the forest again soon, but honestly, he was scared of doing that. It had been so terrifying for him that he didn't even want to look at the forest.

He knew he would need to get over that fear quickly and just walk back there, but honestly, he even considered moving away. But he didn't have anywhere to go. His ex apartment was already rented to someone (Yunho checked) and he would never crash at Jongho's and his boyfriend's place. They were in love, and didn't have space for a sad biologist. Plus, who would believe him if he told them about what had happened? No one. He was completely alone in this.

After working with the book for an hour or so, he closed the laptop and threw the empty cup noodle thing away, walking back up and taking his toothbrush.

He hoped he could still get some sleep tonight, despite taking a four to five hours long 'nap' in the middle of a day. Nights were scary even in his old apartment in Seoul, so here... yeah. No words needed.

Yunho walked back to his room and shut the door after him, crawling under the blanket again and putting in the ear plugs right away. He should also look for a sleeping mask, because that could block out the sun in the morning. But that would also stop him from seeing if his room was truly empty.

Yunho just closed his eyes and tried to catch the sleep. This night it came very easily, and soon he was asleep.

————

Yunho was whistling while cleaning his breakfast plates and the frying pan. His stomach was perfectly full of ham fried rice, nothing weird had happened and he didn't need to go to the forest today.

He would just take some samples of the ground, and analyze them. That was easy and fun, and no dark forests were needed.

He dried his hands and grabbed a bucket, a small showel and two pairs of gloves before stepping outside. He smiled, the sun was shining very prettily again.

Yunho took a few steps forward, but stopped and squinted. Something was on the gound a bit ahead of him, but the shine of the sun blocked him from seeing what. Yunho walked closer.

The closer he got to the weird lump, the more disgusted he grew. It was a deer.

A deer, a dead one. Yunho had to look away from its scared, bulging out eyes. He was a biologist, he had seen a dead deer. He just needed a moment to get himself together.

After calming himself down, Yunho looked back, and began searching for anything unusual while holding back the tears. Poor animal, what had happened to it? Was its killer a wolf, or was it a fox?

Blood had dried to the deer's neck, and Yunho squatted, taking a closer look. His forehead was on wrinkles as he tried to keep down the shivers, but his skin betrayed him and soon he had goosebumps everywhere around his body. Had the animal who killed this deer been after Yunho yesterday? That made him feel a bit sick.

The wounds on the deer's neck were a few punctural ones. That made Yunho furrow his brows. What kind of animal acted like this? What had killed it?

The deer had all together about six hole-like wounds on its neck. They didn't bleed anymore, and Yunho shivered again. Of course his head began thinking about the creature that was a human and drank blood. But vampires didn't exist, and that was a fact. Yunho didn't believe in those legendaries or myths.

But when he pressed the deer's neck lightly to see if blood came out, it didn't. Yunho's heart sped up and he pressed it harder, but it was as if the deer was empty. Which it probably was.

"No. No way. No." Yunho scrambled up, took the legs of the deer (he just couldn't let it lay on his backyard) and started hauling it towards the forest. The deer was pretty big so it took him some time to actually get there and throw the deer to some good hole on the ground. 

That's when Yunho began running inside again.

He ran, locked the door, ran to the bathroom and started washing his hands like crazy. The panick of casually finding out that the deer had been 1) killed a long time ago & somehow ended on Yunho's backyard completely empty 2) possibly killed by a creature that didn't exist was strong.

But how could a deer become empty of blood if it only had six tiny holes in its neck? The neck had a bloody trail, but only one or two. 

Yunho refused to believe it. He refused to start believing in vampires. It couldn't be real.

But it fit the storyline way too well.

If he really started believing in that, it would mean the vampire had been inside Yunho's house, and that was impossible. The house was completely empty except for him, and he always kept the windows and doors locked. 

Yunho let his eyes wonder around the whole house before he began running around like a mad man. He checked every single room, every single small space someone could be hiding in, but the house was empty.

He ran out of energy. Yunho sat down on one of the stairs and just massaged his face with his hands before combing them through his red and orange, almost pink-like coral hair. He was getting sick of this constant feel of fear. It was driving him crazy. 

Yunho was sure that a normal, sane person would've already left. Seeing a dead deer on the backyard with puncture wounds and completely empty of blood was definitely enough to scare people away.

Somehow, Yunho wasn't on the verge of leaving, but on the verge of going crazy if he didn't find out who killed that deer and who had been after him in the forest. And even more than that, he wanted to know if he really had imagined the hands on him and the words whispered in the house. He was scared also, but he knew that leaving wasn't the answer to anything. If he went back and tried to explain that he left because a vampire was bullying him, he would be sent to hospital for a mental health check.

Yunho sat up with a sigh and looked outside again. Was he brave enough to go get those samples? He did have this shovel and bucket still outside, so he would need to get them anyways. Plus, he couldn't just abandon his work and stay inside like a coward. 

Yunho pulled the shoes on again and stepped outside, first making sure that the backyard was empty, before he picked up his things from where the deer had been and walked forward.

He had thought of not going to the forest and just taking the samples from the backyard but honestly, no one cared about that. They wanted to know about the forest, so he had no other options than to go there.

For the next thirty minutes, he walked in the forest, looking for a good place to take his sample from. He needed a few different samples.

It had rained over the night, so the ground was pretty wet. Wet enough to make Yunho grimace as he felt his socks get wet too.

He stopped and tested the ground with his hand before shoveling a piece of it to the bucket. So far no one had tried to eat him.

Yunho took pictures of the forest again, just because it was so pretty like this.

Yunho had loved being in a forest ever since he was a small boy because of his father. His father was a biologist too, and had always took Yunho with him when he had visited forests, so Yunho learned to love nature quickly. They went hiking together, took pictures together, studied the forest together. All that stuff.

Yunho knew he was going to be a biologist from very young age, so he had no troubles deciding what to study in high school. He did well in the exams, got straight A's from biology and lived very happy time. He got wasted and got laid with both men and women, and after that indentified himself as gay. 

He was part of the school's korean wrestling team, won a lot of competitions and got very good friends, like Jongho for example. He was a year younger, but they clicked together very well. High school really was his golden time.

Yunho took a few more samples of the ground from the very small hole he had dug and put them to their own boxes before closing the lids. He put them to his backpack again, and straightened up, taking the shovel and bucket with him.

A small blow of wind touched him again, and Yunho froze to that spot. This couldn't be happening. Not again. Not anymore. Yunho couldn't take it anymore. God, he just wanted to know what was going on and if he really needed to be afraid.

Yunho started walking back. He didn't want to go any deeper, he wanted back home. This damned forest had made him scared of going to any forest now that didn't have hiking trails, and that sucked when you were a biologist. That sucked a lot.

Yunho was pretty calm as he hadn't seen anything this time. But as he walked, he began hearing whispering again. 

"No. I'm not doing this again." Yunho said out loud and started humming some song. He would not run back to the house like some coward.

He continued walking and humming loudly to block out everything that could be heard. He was determined to stay calm and just walk back like a normal twenty years old man.

But when he did the mistake of glancing over his shoulder, he stopped, because he saw a man. In a second the man was gone, a blow of wind being the only proof of him even being there.

A scream made its way out of Yunho's mouth, and he began running. He ran again, and gave in to being a coward. 

Yunho was going crazy. He was crazy. He had just imagined a man there.

His heart was in his throat and tears burned his eyes, but he didn't stop of even slow down. He threw the shovel somewhere behind him, hoping to hit the man, and ran like it was his last day. It probably was.

Panick clouded his mind, and stepping into a very wet bush didn't faze him at all. Yunho just ran, praying to stay alive. He just wanted to be alive and have a relaxing night at the house. Was it too much to ask?

He felt yet another blow of wind tickle his hair and he fastened his pace, which he did not know he was capable of doing. He could see the house.

He almost fell as he saw the dead deer where he had left it, but managed to stay up just enough to run to the backyard and straight inside, not even thinking about how and why was his house unlocked.

Now he was inside, he was safe.

Until he wasn't.

Yunho turned slowly around, lifting his gaze up from the floor, and looked straight to bright red and white eyes.

He didn't scream or scramble away. He didn't try to get away or shield himself.

He was just relieved that now he didn't need to keep on guessing what was after him. He was tired of running away, being scared and feeling like he was in constant danger.

The man standing a few meters away from him was shorter than Yunho for sure. He had black hair, an eyebrow slit and one red eye, the other one being completely white. His nose was narrow and eyebrows thick; his lips were curled into a sly smirk, and a pair of fangs poked the lower lip. He was handsome. And a vampire.

Yunho's heart beat so fast and powerfully, that he could hear it thump in his chest. The room and the whole house was silent, as the two men stared at each other.

"So it's you." Yunho said, his voice wavering and mind screaming to go, to run, to hide.

"It's me, darling."

No one could tell how relieved Yunho actually was. He finally knew who was behind everything weird that had happened to him, he had the culprit in front of him. He finally had answers.

Yunho was sick and tired of being scared and fearing, so he could feel his eyes moistening up.

"Aren't you scared?" The man asked, purposely making his voice sweeter.

Yunho just shook his head and looked down. He really felt like crying.  
"I was scared before knowing what was going on." He said, his voice cracking.

The man tilted his head. He would look very sincere if it wasn't for the smirk he sported.

"Are you lonely?" The man asked.

That struck a dagger to Yunho's heart. He was.

Jongho was his only friend who had stayed after schools ended and they didn't really need to see in the hallways or classrooms of schools. But Jongho had a boyfriend, he had a relatioship, so Yunho needed to step back a bit.

Yunho didn't have a boyfriend. He had gotten laid last time in high school, and now he had been working like crazy. He was lonely. And coming to here didn't help at all.

Yunho nodded.

"Come with me and you don't have to be lonely." The man said, which caught Yunho so off-guard that he actually flinched.

"Come... come with you?" He asked the man, who just smiled, those fangs poking his lower lip.

"Yes. Come with me and you'll never be lonely."

The man was doing this for something. He needed something from Yunho. It was a trap. He shouldn't believe him.

But when the man opened his arms invitatingly, Yunho's legs acted faster than his brains. Was he that easily bribed?

His brains screamed 'no, don't go! He's a vampire!', but his mind wanted a hug. Who cared whose hug it was?

That was a clear mark that something had changed in him.

He felt those arms of the man wrap around him, and Yunho leaned his face on the man's shoulder, his bottom lip trembling.

"Were you scared?" The man asked. His voice was sweet like honey.

Yunho nodded and broke. He began crying while letting the man hug him. He was the vampire, the killer of the deer, the person who had chased him. 

"Oh honey."

Yunho hugged the man back now that he saw he wasn't going to be hurt by this man at the moment. It felt so good, but Yunho was torn. He felt like he had really gone crazy. Who would do this?

"I'm crazy, aren't i?" Yunho asked, his tears wetting the man's shirt.

"Crazy?"

"Yeah. I have gone crazy." Yunho said, his words a bit muffled.

"I don't think you're crazy. You just sensed that i don't want to hurt you, so you trusted me."

"Have you been after me?" Yunho asked, completely melting against the shorter man, pressing his eyes closed so the few last tears ran down.

"Yes, pup. I have been trying to get your attention." The man answered.

Yunho let go of him, and stepped back, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. His eyes were probably red and puffy.

"What is your name, beautiful?" The man asked, and began circling around Yunho.

"Yunho. What's your name?" He asked.

Why was Yunho acting like he was under some spell?

"San. I'm San, and you, pretty boy, moved to my house."

Yunho furrowed his brows.

"Your house?" 

"Yes. I have been living here for almost a hundred years, and now you disturbed my peace." San answered.

"I'm- I'm sorry?" Yunho said, feeling a bit scared.

"First i was so mad that i just wanted to tear you apart." San said, stopping to stand behind Yunho, and he ran his fingers down Yunho's arm, making him have shivers running down his spine.

"T-Tear me apart?" Yunho asked, his voice wavering.

"Yes. I wanted to rip your throat open and watch you writhe in pain before drinking you empty, but as i saw you for the first time, i changed my mind."

"Why?" Yunho asked. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the reason.

"It's very simple. You are gorgeous. Too pretty to kill, perfect to corrupt. You are tall, curious, innocent and beautiful, just how i want my pup to be." San answered, walking to stand in front of Yunho again.

"Your- your pup?" 

"Yes. You are my pup, Yunho. Mine. Completely mine." San answered.

Yunho didn't know what was going on in his brains, he didn't know what made him nod. San really had messed up with his head.

They were quiet for a while, and Yunho just stared at San who was still staring at him with that dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Did you like my gift?" He suddenly asked.

"Your gift?" Yunho asked, swallowing. Was there something else in this house he didn't know about?

San walked closer and closer with slow steps, before he was right in front of Yunho. He was a good ten centimeters shorter than Yunho, but San carried himself so effortlessly and strongly while Yunho had made himself seem as small as possible, that the height difference didn't really do anything. 

Now that San was so close to him Yunho could see every single detail on his face. He could see how the edge of the iris was black, but the inside red. The red eyes really looked like it was on fire.

The white eye was just completely white with red veins, making it look a bit more alive. Yunho wondered what had happened to San's eye. 

The white eye looked really scary. It made San look like he was dead, not just the vampire way, but also the way that his soul couldn't be saved or controlled anymore.

His skin was smooth and pale, but also scarred. Yunho could see older, healed scars as well as a bit newer ones that were still angry red. 

"The deer, of course." San said, snapping Yunho back from his thoughts to the current situation.

Yunho's mind went back to the deer at his backyard. He saw the black doe-eyes staring at him, as if accusing him of moving there and causing its death. He saw the three pairs of puncture wounds that had bled on the deer's neck. He almost felt the cold body and fur against his fingers, as if he was trying to pump some blood out to prove a point.

"The... the deer." Yunho just said with a monotone voice. He didn't know what to do or how to act, because it felt like his brains were being filled with someone else's wants and thoughts. Or were they just his? His fucked up thoughts.

"Yes. The deer you saw and carried away. Did you feel bad? Did you feel nauseous and sad while looking at the deer?" San asked, and Yunho looked away.

He couldn't continue looking at San. He stared at the clock on the wall on his left side like it was the most important thing on the earth right now, as if a vampire wasn't standing right in front of him. The vampire could kill him in three seconds.

He had felt bad. He had felt angry and sad on the inside, he had felt disgusted for having to look at and touch the deer. But he had been numb on the outside.

He felt something sting on his cheeks before he registered the movement. San had grabbed his face with his right hand and turned it back to face him aggressively, making Yunho's lips pout with the strength his cheeks were being squeezed with. 

Yunho's heart hammered hard again now that he was looking at San's eyes.

"Don't look away from me." San hissed. 

Yunho just swallowed and nodded as well as he could. The stinging pain on his cheeks came from San's long finger nails, or claws.

"I know you felt bad. I know you felt disgusted, what kind of animal could have done that?" San spat, sounding angry.

"You probably cursed me. You wanted to punch me for killing an innocent animal like that." 

San's eyes pierced through Yunho's head. The eyes were strict and strong, and the red eye glowed so brightly, that Yunho really thought it had catched fire. Yunho's own eyes moistened up from fear, which made San's features soften and the aggressive grip on his cheeks loosen up.

"But i was so, so hungry, Yunho." San whispered softly, letting go of Yunho's cheeks completely now before lifting his hands up again and placing them on Yunho's cheeks again, where they caressed the smooth skin gently.

Something inside Yunho knew that it was a tactic. It was a trap that San wanted Yunho to step into, to believe that San had done it purely because he wanted to stay alive. And Yunho believed it.

"I felt like fainting. I was so hungry that i couldn't even think. Don't you think it was necessary? You eat meat too, Yunho. A similar thing." San said, looking very sincere.

"I believe you." Yunho said.

That small part somewhere in his head was screaming, yelling and trashing, trying to get Yunho's attention. It was trying to knock some sense to his head to stop him from allowing San to control him. But Yunho's brains were turning numb from every single second he looked at San's eyes.

"Good pup. Aren't you so smart? Smart and pretty." San said, smiling and running his hand through Yunho's hair, which made him smile a bit. 

"Look at your eyes twinkling so prettily after heing praised and touched a bit. You're so beautiful little pup."

Yunho's smile grew and he basically melted against San's hand still in his hair.

That's when he knew he was gone. 

San had managed to sweet-talk Yunho to his side, and there was no coming back.

"Why don't we sit down? I want to know everything about you," San said, pointing at the couch.

Yunho just nodded, sitting down carefully and glancing at San. Somehow he had become a bit shy now.

"If this is your house... then where did you sleep?" Yunho asked.

"In one of the guest rooms, fortunately for me, you never checked." San answered, sitting down beside Yunho and leaning back.

"Oh."

So he really should've just checked them. But he had been too tired to clean them, so he had gone with the 'out of sight, out of mind' policy.

"You're some sort of biologist, aren't you? That's why you have been running in the forest." San asked him.

"Yes... i just started. I'm trying to write a book of this forest." Yunho answered. 

San just hummed.

"I used to be a knight back then. Nowadays i'm just doing whatever i want because i'm sick of moving around. People start thinking when a man doesn't age at all."

Yunho nodded, and began biting his lip. San turned to look at him with a small smirk on his lips again, which made Yunho blush a bit.

They were quiet for a while, and Yunho shivered. San's eyes were attached to his neck now.

"You smell amazing, Yunho. It's intoxicating. I could get high on your blood's smell only. I really want to have a taste. Can i?" San asked, breaking the silence and leaning closer.

Yunho froze. Bite him?

"I-I'm not sure, San." He answered. Did he trust San that much? No. Did he have an opinion in this? Again, no.

"It's okay. Once i bite, you'll only feel harmony and pleasure." San bribed him with that sweet voice of his.

Yunho shuddered at the thought. Would it really feel good? Would he really let a stranger bite him?

But when those red and white sparkly eyes of San's looked at him, it was as if his body reacted to a command. Because the look San gave him sent sparks up his spine and made Yunho blush. San looked at him like he was something perfect, something precious, something to save and protect. That was a way no one had ever looked at Yunho like. 

"Okay." Yunho said quietly, looking away again. He was a bit akward and nervous as hell.

Yunho flinched when San's cold hand touched his wrist.

"Come sit on my lap. It's much easier that way."

Yunho blushed and bit his lower lip again. On his lap? Was San crazy?

"Don't be scared. It won't hurt a lot."

Yunho sat carefully on San's lap. It felt a bit akward since he was taller and had just met San, who had killed a deer and haunted him. 

San's cold hands slid from Yunho's waist to his back, before he held Yunho by his shoulders and licked his lips. The fags got bigger and came more out now that they had done before this.

Yunho sat there, completely stiff. His heart was about to jump out of his chest.

What was he doing on a vampire's lap? Why had he even said yes to this? It made zero sense. Yet there he was.

San pulled Yunho a bit forward, and finally, his nose touched the right side of Yunho's neck. Yunho inhaled shakily and shivers ran down his spine. San seemed to enjoy sniffling on Yunho's neck.

Then a warm tongue ran up the big vein, and Yunho pressed his eyes closed, grimacing. It wasn't that he didn't like it, but he was afraid of the bite itself. The bite didn't come yet though. San kissed his neck, which almost made Yunho push San away and stand up, but something held him down. Something, like an invisible force made him sit there and wait.

He felt the fangs scratch his skin and he whimpered, wanting it to be over. He heard San chuckle before doing it again.

Then, he began feeling a blinding pain shooting up his nerves. His skin became hotter and he could feel his heartbeat on the spot where San's fangs were pushing in. Yunho let out a cry of pain and couldn't stop himself from grabbing San's shoulders and squeezing them to stop the scream from escaping his mouth.

It felt like San kept the fangs in for too long just to tease Yunho or something, but then again, he didn't know how vampires really acted.

Another spark of pain went up and down his spine when San pulled the fangs out. Yunho whimpered and unintentionally tried to move his head back up, which made San press it more to the side gently, but definitely telling Yunho to not to move.

Yunho felt lips on his skin. San left small pecks on top of the punctural wounds that were leaking blood before he licked the now bloody skin. Yunho let out something that was not a whimper or a moan, but more of a grunt.

San closed his lips around the wounds and began sucking. It felt really funny, not necessarily painful, but just weird. Yunho could feel his blood rushing out of his veins, which should've been a sign that made the alarms in his head ring, but Yunho just moaned.

"San..." Yunho whispered as more and more blood left his veins and filled up San's stomach. 

He began to feel a little light-headed and hot.

San just growled lowly and drank more. That's when Yunho began to feel a little bit scared. He didn't want to die. Not like this, not now. 

He tried to push San away, but the vampire was strong and held him even tighter. Yunho began panicking, his heart wanting to jump out of his chest.

San stopped sucking in the blood and licked the wounds, the venom stopping blood from gushing out now. Yunho was panting heavily and leaning against San, his vision a tiny bit blurrier than normally and body hot.

"Did you like it?" San whispered to his ear, nosing it.

Yunho didn't answer but just tried to catch his breath. He leaned his forehead against San's shoulder, closing his eyes again to just get himself back to the moment again. San's hands ran through Yunho's coral-colored hair.

"Your blood is the sweetest, most delicious blood i have ever drank. Such a good thing i have you." San said, and Yunho whimpered a bit as the answer.

His body was getting hotter and he had to bite his lower lip very, very hard to keep himself from thinking about something dirty and causing himself a boner.

"San... what is... happening to me?" Yunho still asked, feeling a bit scared.

"It's just my venom. It should be done in less than fifteen minutes, don't worry." San said, his claws accidentally touching Yunho's back in a way that sent shivers down his spine.

Yunho nodded and squeezed San's silky black shirt in his fist. He was feeling overwhelmed and hot, even horny.

San's hands kept on touching Yunho's body, which didn't do him any good. However, Yunho's body and mind were exhausted from the blood loss, and now the powerful venom circulating in his veins. He let his body slump completely against San, and his eyes drooped until they closed completely.

San's strong arms hugged him, and dangerous tongue of his licked Yunho's ear again before licking its way down to the two punctural wounds.

"You can fall asleep. It's okay." San said, but Yunho didn't want to.

Would the vampire do something to him if he fell asleep now? Yunho's heart sped up again, feeling the fear creep back. He was leaning against a vampire, what the fuck?

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just sleep." San said, his voice serious now, the mischievous tone completely gone.

"Don't want to..." Yunho murmured, but he was so, so tired...

That he fell asleep, sitting on a vampire's lap. Leaning against a vampire. 

He knew he was doomed, judging from the way San held him and talked about him.

He was San's now, whether he wanted it or not.

————

When Yunho woke up, it was completely dark, and he was in his bed. Alone. That was the first thing he checked.

The clock couldn't be too much past midnight. Yunho sat up, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. He was pretty confused about everything because he felt groggy and tired. 

Had the whole San thing been a dream? What if it was? Yunho scrambled up, switched the lights on and ran to his body-length mirror, pulling his shirt's collar down. That confirmed San was real, because he could still see two tiny scars there. The vampire venom seemed to work really fast on closing the wounds. The spot was still sore, and Yunho hissed when he tried to press it. It was better to keep his hands off.

But where was San then? 

Yunho needed to go search for him. Was he somewhere behind Yunho, ready to grab him? That made Yunho spin around and check. There was no one, so he switched the lights off and opened the door.

He was going to go check the guest rooms, but he didn't have to go far. San sat on the floor beside Yunho's door, back against the wall, and slept.

Yunho stopped to look at the vampire. Now that he was asleep, he looked effortlessly beautiful. There was no red or white eyes, the fangs were secured inside San's mouth and he looked... harmless. 

Yunho wondered why the vampire was sitting there. Did he want to make sure Yunho wouldn't run away? If that was the reason, he wasn't doing a very good job at that.

Yunho wanted to watch the male for longer, but his stomach growled hard, so he sneaked past the vampire to get downstairs.

Yunho was probably crazy for not wanting to leave. He wanted to stay and continue his job here. If San had really lived here for years, who was Yunho to chase him away? He kind of pitied San for having to move all the time. This house was San's safe place and Yunho didn't want to take it away.

Yunho looked through his fridge to see what to eat. He was as hungry as a pack of lions, so he needed something heavy and quick. 

He wasn't the best cook, but Yunho began preparing tteokbokki. He boiled water and added the rice cakes and other things he found, let them get seasoned and made some noodles. Yunho wasn't sure if San ate human food, but he wanted to make food for him too. He had to eat something, right?

When the table was set and the tteokbokki waited to be eaten, Yunho walked upstairs again. San was still in the same position, clearly in very deep sleep.

Yunho began shaking San by his shoulder gently, which was a mistake, because the next second he felt himself fly across the hallway and straight to the wall, knocking his head. A growling San was on top of him in a second, and held him down.

The situation was over in less than three seconds, because the murderous look in San's eyes changed to a panicked one.

"Yunho! Pup! Are you okay? I'm so sorry," San panicked, his clawed fingers squishing Yunho's cheeks again.

"Yeah. All good." Yunho said. His head and back hurt a bit but not too much, because the hallways was narrow so he didn't really fly far.

"Yunho..." San said again, and nuzzled his nose against Yunho's neck very affectionately and almost aggresively.

"I'm okay. Seriously." Yunho tried to calm him down.

San stood up and pulled Yunho up too before he began inspecting Yunho's body with his hands, pressing down and checking the expression on Yunho's face.

"San. My head hurts a bit but that's it. Believe me."

"Your head? That's not good," San said, and sweeped Yunho off his feet, making the taller man scream.

They were downstairs in a second, and Yunho squeezed San. That hadn't felt too good.

San put him down on the couch and went to look for something in the freezer. Yunho stared at him, feeling very confused. He knew San kind of liked him, or felt somehow possessive over him, atleast that was what Yunho had gathered from San's demeanor in the thirty minutes they had been together. It was weird to say like that but maybe vampires got attached more easier than humans. 

San came back with a pack of icecubes, and sat beside Yunho, giving it to him. Yunho placed it on the spot that hurt.

It was weird to see San without a smirk or a sly look in his eyes. He looked concerned and guilty, and a bit fidgety? He kept his arms in a position like he was praying, and stared at Yunho, who probably looked like a huge question mark.

"I'm sorry, Yunho. I thought someone had broken in and was coming to get you." San said.

Yunho sighed and shook his head.

"For the last time i hope, it's okay San. It was an accident and those happen. I'm grateful that you wanted to protect me from... whatever could be coming." Yunho said.

"There's a lot of supernatural creatures here." San simply said.

"Really? What kind?" Yunho asked, changing the hand he held the icepack with.

"All kinds. Demons, vampires, werewolves, faes, warlocks... you name it, this town has it." San said, his eyes going up to Yunho's hand.

Yunho's hand was already painfully numb from holding the icepack so San took it, getting closer to Yunho so he could rest his head on San's shoulder so the vampire could keep his arm relaxed on Yunho's shoulder but still hold the pack of ice.

"Do they bother you?" Yunho asked, leaning closer to San.

What was he doing?

Why did he trust a vampire that much? He should be scared!

That was the moment Yunho turned his brains off and really relaxed against San. He couldn't care less anymore. Someone actually liked him enough to take care of him, why would he hold back? If he died, then he died. That was his new attitude.

"I was the first supernatural creature here, so they respect me. I'm the scariest too." San answered, which made Yunho look up at him.

"So do they bother you or not?"

"Technically they don't."

"Technically?" Yunho asked again.

"Yeah. The first time you ran home from the forest it wasn't me who was after you, but a demon. I took care of her. So technically they didn't bother me, but i already had my eyes on you so, yeah." San answered, which made Yunho pale a bit.

"I thought it was you! I felt relieved for a second!" Yunho said and San smiled.

"Relieved? You trust me already?" San asked.

"I mean, you would've killed me already if you wanted, right?" Yunho asked, smiling a bit.

"Yeah. You would've been dead the second you got inside this house." San answered.

"Then i trust you." Yunho answered.

"The demon was a young and dumb one. He liked playing with you, scaring you out before chasing you like a predator its prey." San said darkly, his different colored eyes becoming dangerous again.

Yunho shivered. Now he just felt more grateful that San was there.

But then Yunho shot up immediately, making San flinch too, because the still cold icepack fell on San's lap.

"The food!" Yunho exclaimed, running to the table to check if the pot was still hot. It was.

"The food?" San asked, coming closer.

"Yeah, our food! You do eat, right?" Yunho asked San.

San was quiet before nodding. His sharp eyes never left Yunho as he sat down on the other side of the table and smiled at San widely, wanting him to sit down too. 

"Our food?" San asked.

"I made food for us. I mean, i'm hungry and no one has probably made a meal for you in ages, so... dig in." Yunho said, and lifted the cover of the pot up. San took the food to his plate, still absolutely quiet, which was weird. Had Yunho done something? 

"I'm never letting go of you, Yunho." San suddenly growled, low and raspy.

Yunho looked up at the vampire and swallowed the spicy rice cake before nodding slowly.

"No, Yunho. Don't nod. I don't think you understand what's going on. You probably like me a bit and trust me, but those are very different from the situation. I'm not here to live with you peacefully and wave when you drive away with your van full of your furniture. No. That's not the case at all." San said strictly, and placed his chopsticks down.

Yunho rised his both eyebrows, waiting for San to continue.

The man stood up.

"I'm a vampire. An old one. I have a red and a white eye that could have people screaming. I have a pair of fangs that can pierce through your skin as easily as a knife slices open a peach. My strength is more than fifty times more than yours. Do you understand that we are not like normal friends of whatever you think of me as?" San asked, coming closer to Yunho, who swallowed again.

He didn't answer, so San walked to stand behind Yunho before San lifted Yunho's chin up so he could stare down at Yunho, who shivered. San looked dangerous, very dangerous. He was nothing Yunho had seen this 'morning'.

"When i say i want something as mine, i get it. I want you as mine, you are mine, so that's it. You cannot leave. I tried to hold myself back, because honestly, you are too kind and innocent to be sealed away by me. I tried so hard. I was going to leave today after you went to sleep, but i can't. Because if i really put my eyes on something, i'm never going to stop wanting it." San said, and Yunho swallowed and stared him straight to his eyes.

"Do you understand? That if you really are okay with this, you will never have a chance to leave, even if you wanted?" San continued.

Did he? Did Yunho understand it? More than that, was he okay with it?

Probably no. He had met San yesterday, and he should've ran away and left the house. Some screw had been loose inside him today for making San food, but now he just wanted to leave.

Yunho wanted away.

"This is your last chance. If you disagree, you or i leave. If you agree and decide to stay, you have sealed the rest of your life with me." San said, and traced Yunho's neck with his claw, leaving a white scratch behind. The claw poked Yunho's adam's apple, which blobbed again when he swallowed.

"I'm not- i'm not sure." Yunho still said, feeling very nervous while trying to get some more time to break it to the vampire, that he actually wanted to leave.

San let go of him and took a few steps away, his back facing Yunho, who got a bit more scared now.

San turned around, and Yunho shivered when his eyes hit Yunho's body.

They were nothing like they had ever been. They were scarier, sharper, clearer and more animalistic. His left, the red eye, looked like it was on fire. The white eye was glowing eerily white light, but what scared Yunho more was the expression San was holding on his pretty face.

He looked absolutely wicked. Psychopatic, feral. 

San's face was twisted to a creepy, very creepy smile, that lifted his whole face up, showing his long and sharp fangs. His lips were stretched so wide that the skin would break if San's smile got any bigger. Yunho could see his body trembling, and the few last bits of sanity leave San's brains as he broke to a crazy laugh.

It echoed in the house loudly, as San first doubled over and then bent his back backwards while laughing so hard and scarily that Yunho felt tears moisten his eyes. He was frozen on the chair.

San's body spasmed and made it bend to very weird positions while he laughed his soul out, loudly and wickedly, before he stopped again.

Yunho was going to die. San was going to kill him. Why on earth had he trusted San?

The smile fell off San's face, nothing but anger taking over it. He let out a growl before grabbing the nearest thing he saw, which was Yunho's phone, and throwing it to the floor with so much power that it actually bent in half and spat out pieces of glass and metal. After that outburst San was heaving, and a smirk rose to his lips. The vampire grabbed the vase full of beautiful white and red roses Yunho had brought there, and threw it to the floor too before ripping out every single petal of the roses.

Yunho was absolutely terrified. This sick beast in front of him was not the same San that had taken care of Yunho with the icepack.

San continued his rampage by taking a few plates from the table while Yunho cowered from him, and just threw them down, the pretty plates breaking to thousands of pieces.

Then he looked up at Yunho. 

Yunho's face was pale. Big fat tears ran down his puffy cheeks, stopping at his chin before the gravity pulled them down to wet Yunho's bleached jeans. He was trembling like a leaf in wind, eyes blown wide and bony, slender fingers gripping his jeans tightly with his knuckles white.

San walked closer, smirk on his lips and head hanging to the side before he actually stopped in front of Yunho, and grabbed a handful of Yunho's coral colored hair.

Yunho whimpered and stared up at San with his pupils shaking. He wanted away. Out. To home. 

San leaned down and closer, so close that Yunho started feeling a bit claustrophobic. He could feel San's puffs of air on his face, and yet another tear ran down.

"Bold of you to assume that i'm actually letting you go. I'm not." San said, yanking Yunho's hair so he bared his neck.

Yunho cried out and pressed his eyes closed, and waited if the death he had feared for came, but it didn't. Instead he was yanked up and thrown against a wall.

San came to pin him against it, easily holding his hands.

San locked eyes with Yunho, the smirk disappearing again, leaving the vampire with an expressionless face. His eyes slid down, to Yunho's nose, lips and finally back up. 

"You are so pretty." San said with a raspy voice.

Yunho let out a pathetic hiccup, feeling like a mess. He was terrified, but something was changing inside him again. Something was twisting painfully in his gut, stomach and brain, making Yunho feel sick.

They were both quiet and still. Yunho stared San to his eyes, to the mismatched colors that were scary, but what Yunho now found pretty.

San really was beautiful.

A single tear fell down from Yunho's lashes where it had been clinging, and Yunho exhaled shakily, his eyes slowly sliding down from his eyes to San's lips and the fangs that were freely on display.

Something in Yunho snapped for the last time.

Despite being scared shitless and probably seeing nightmares about this for a week straight, now he began feeling more positive things, which was fucking crazy.

San leaned closer to him so their bodies touched each other just slightly, before he chased Yunho's lips with his.

Yunho let him. He let San kiss him.

Yunho closed his lips around San's, sucking, before San did the same.

Yunho answered to the kiss.

It was a bit more difficult because of the two fangs Yunho had to look out for, but that set the kiss on fire.

San slid his another hand to Yunho's waist where the sharp claws poked the soft skin and the protective layer of fat under it. His tongue slid inside Yunho's mouth, fighting against the human's tongue for a while before he just pulled the tongue out and licked Yunho's lips.

Yunho slid his hands to San's shoulder where he squeezed the muscle hard when the kiss became more heated.

Their teeth scratched against each other, making shivers run down Yunho's spine from the painfully disgusting sound of it. Spit trailed down Yunho's chin from the way their tongues had began fighting and basically eating each other out. 

San won when his left fang sank to Yunho's lower lip, making him let out a moan of pain. San stopped the kiss for a moment for them to breathe, because both of them were on the verge of not being able to continue if they didn't get any air.

Blood trickled first to Yunho's mouth, but it managed to come out of it and fall down to his chin. San eyed him hungrily before he leaned closer again and licked the blood with one long, slow lick. He began sucking Yunho's lower lip to draw more blood, but gave up and just trailed down with his mouth to Yunho's neck.

Yunho was still breathing a bit heavily, and he leaned his head back as well as possible when he felt San kiss the thin skin on his neck and tease it with a few small nips, but never a proper bite.

"San..." Yunho breathed out, clenching his hands to tight fists and closing his eyes, waiting for San to bite down.

Suddenly Yunho was shoved against the kitchen table a bit too fast, resulting his stomach taking a hit from the edge of the table. He was bent over the table, and was about to turn to look at San, but he felt the man's presence behind him. San stood very close, and Yunho felt his claws poke his skin before Yunho's shirt was ripped in half mercilessly.

"Sannie... let me..." Yunho voiced out quietly and turned his head to look at the vampire.

San just smirked and motioned him to go on with his hand, so Yunho detached his body from the table and slowly slid to his knees in front of San.

They were both driven by some crazy lust.

Yunho's trembling fingers struggled to open San's black jeans, but he succeeded in opening it, and pulled down the sturdy fabric to see no boxers under it. So San was that kind of guy.

His cock was half hard when Yunho took a hold of its base carefully and stroked it a few times. San's cock was big and veiny, just like Yunho had thought it would be. 

Something was definitely broken inside him, because he felt way too excited. He couldn't wait to be fucked by San. He wanted to scream in pleasure. 

Yunho guided the cock closer to his mouth and gave it a few licks on the veins crawling up its sides before kissing the drop of precum away from the tip.

He heard San sigh very quietly, and that drove Yunho forward. He closed his mouth around the tip slowly, welcoming it to Yunho's warm mouth with sucking his cheeks in for a few times.

"I should've known you're not as innocent as you look," San said darkly, and Yunho looked up at him, smirking a bit despite giving him puppy eyes and having San's cock in his mouth.

Then he looked back down again and swallowed more of the cock, feeling it getting closer towards his throat. He could still handle it well. 

He began plopping his head down and pulling it up, making sure to rub the cock's tip against the roof of his mouth every now and then, always taking a bit more to his mouth. He knew he was good at giving a blowjob, but hearing the groans coming from San's mouth made it even better.

He sucked harder and placed his tongue on to side as well, so it dragged against the cock's sides when pulling up or going down. His right hand massaged the rest of the cock he hadn't gotten inside his mouth yet.

Right before this, San had been the one in charge of pleasure. Now Yunho was the one who had the reins.

Atleast that's what he had thought.

But when San snapped his hips forward and buried the rest of the cock in Yunho's mouth, making him choke and gag while not letting Yunho pull out with a hand tightly in his hair, he knew the tables had turned again. The grip on Yunho's hair was so tight that he couldn't move his head at all.

Yunho tried to pull back and get air while panicking, but he was incapable of doing that, so he had to try to calm down and breathe through his nose. After a few deep breaths, everything was a bit better again.

San began fucking his mouth slowly first, giving Yunho some time to get used to it, but after he saw that the human was fine, he gave no mercy to him. He watched as his cock slid in and out, and thrusted in harder.

Yunho let out guttural sounds of choking as tears moistened his eyes and spit trailed down his skin. He squeezed the meaty thigh of San's, his nails leaving half-a-moon prints on the skin. San groaned loudly and pulled Yunho's head back by his hair before pushing it back towards his cock.

Yunho was starting to run out of air as he could barely get a small amount if air through his nose because of San's merciless thrusts and yanks. One tear slid down Yunho's cheek and he was about to tap San's thigh to let the vampire know it that become too much when san pulled slowly out, half of his cum staying inside Yunho's mouth and the other half decorating his face like white yarn. 

Yunho wheezed very loudly first, gasping for air and letting it fill his lungs again. His nails were pressed very deep against San's skin, of course not breaking it, but Yunho still wondered if San felt pain at all.

"Look what a good slut you are. I can't believe i was going to let you go! I would've missed a good bitch like you." San said slyly and Yunho looked up at him, eyes still moist with tears. San pulled him up by his waist and pressed him against the table again, pulling down his jeans.

"You take cock in your ass just as well, don't you?" 

Yunho swallowed slowly and kept quiet.

"Answer me." San growled and 

"I-I do. I take cock very well," Yunho blurted out when San's hand came in touch with his right ass cheek with a loud 'slap' sound.

"That's what i thought." 

San's hands massaged Yunho's waist, feeling the waist that was small compared to his broad shoulders. He spread Yunho's asscheeks apart from each other, taking in the already a bit clenching pink hole.

"Such a pretty hole." San murmured, and traced the rim of muscles with his fingers.

Yunho blushed and rested his forehead on the cold table, wanting to get that cock or to just get out so he doesn't get more embarrassed. If he had been confident and slightly kinky while giving the head, now he was back to his timid self.

He heard San suck his own fingers before sliding one finger in, digit by digit, Yunho's hole resisting it quite a lot. Yunho closed his eyes tightly and held back the whatever sound he was going to make.

San definitely had no rush. He had cummed already, so he was just teasing Yunho by moving his wrist and twisting his finger before pulling the finger out and pushing it in again.

"San," Yunho rasped out, wanting more. A lot more. His cock was painfulky hard and probably angry red at this point.

San pulled the finger out before pushing in two, and Yunho felt the burn again. It didn't stay as the feeling in his mind for long when one of San's sharp claws scratched the inside of Yunho's hole, making him cry out in pain.

"Just- Just fuck me open." Yunho said.

San pulled the fingers out and gave Yunho's spine a few kissed (as an apology?) and guided his cock to the hole. Yunho reached to cross his arms over his head while waiting for the pain to come. Perks or not the perks of not preparing properly.

San began pushing in quite carefully but strongly, and god, Yunho's nerves took to fire.

His whole body screamed NO, STOP, WHY? And he had to bite his lower lip so hard that it began bleeding again. He felt like he was being teared half. The pain spread from his ass and lower back to upper and also lower, almost making his legs give up, but he gritted his teeth together and cursed in his head, enduring it all.

San let out a very lewd sigh as he was finally fully inside, and stopped to let Yunho get used to it a bit, leaning closer to Yunho's body to press kisses to his spine and possibly leave a mark or two.

San began pulling out and pushing in calmly but with a lot of strength, burying himself very deep each time. Yunho couldn't help but mewl and tighten his arms around his head. San saw the reaction, and began picking up his pace.

Yunho breathed in deeply, enjoying the sensation, but the exhale came out shuddering and sounded very tight. He let out a high-pitched 'ah' when San pulled completely out and snapped his hips so that he got inside again. 

San was clearly playing with him. He was having so much fun with Yunho, teasing him by slowing down and speeding up every now and then but never giving him what the wanted. Yunho wanted San to fuck him so hard that he just whimpered and let out weird noises while the sharp sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the house, but he knew San was smirking and playing with him.

"San..." Yunho begged but right after that moaned, almost howled loudly when San's cock brushed his very sensitive spot.

"Yes, pup?" San asked, a bit breathless, but as sly as ever.

"Harder," 

"Are you sure you can handle it?" San asked,

"I can!" Yunho said louder instead of muttering and stuttering.

"I'll give it to you, then."

Yunho was pulled off the table and placed on the floor pretty roughly, but not too. San got on top of him and pushed himself in, instantly starting the hammer-like move. 

Yunho was not prepared for that, and he let out a yelp and a moan right after that, as San's cock slid in fast and hard, leaving him feeling breathless like someone had knocked the wind out of him.

San's eyes roamed down Yunho's body while he pounded in. He took in Yunho's moist doe-like eyes that had pupils blown widely open. His mouth was open and he let out small noises and loud moans as well as weeps, while his tall and powerful but still very well breakable and fragile body trembled and spasmed. Yunho's hands were squeezed into tight fists with his knuckles white.

"San, San, San," Yunho moaned, brains turning to complete mess. It felt like everything that had still been sane inside him had melted and now been replaced with something else, something that wanted him to be with San. 

"SAN!" Yunho cried out loudly, almost yelled, and arched his back, taking the cock inside him. San's thrusts were powerful and merciless, and he lowered his head to tease Yunho about biting him again. 

"I'm coming, i'm coming!" Yunho rambled.

"I'm coming too, and right inside you" San whispered to his ear and thrusted deeply in before stopping right there and groaning while shooting hot, sticky cum inside Yunho.

"Help me please San," Yunho begged. His cock ached so hard and he didn't know if he could survive coming untouched.

Fortunately San helped him and wrapped a hand around Yunho's cock, beginning to stroke it. Yunho closed his eyes and furrowed his brows while his back arched even more.

"San... i'll stay with you, i'll be with you until i die" Yunho moaned out.

"Do you promise me?" San asked, stroking Yunho faster.

"Yes, god yes, i do, FUCK!" Yunho cursed loudly.

"Good boy." And like that, Yunho cummed on top of himself and on San's hand.

They both heaved for air, and Yunho opened his eyes to look at San. 

"I'm marking you." San said and Yunho was confused for a while when San pulled out and stood up before scooping Yunho to his arms despite being smaller. But it seemed to be very easy.

Yunho didn't know what was going on but he felt that the cum was about to come out any second from now on.

San walked and stopped at the hallway right beside the front door where was the huge mirror. First Yunho was confused, then he thought San would make him watch, but looked like San wanted to watch his back alone.

San kneeled and slowly put Yunho down, guiding his cock inside the human's hole again, the cum that had already come out dripping to the floor. Yunho's eyes rolled back.

San stared at Yunho's slightly scratched back (there had been some pieces of the broken plates or vase on the floor under him) and his own red and white eyes. Yunho crossed his arms behind San's back, and the vampire began thrusting in. 

The position they were in wasn't an easy one, so San couldn't exactly fuck Yunho like a bull, but he was very able to push deep in.

San let his slightly tired thighs and glutes do the work as he rose up and down like riding a horse that trotted. Yunho was situated comfortably in his arms, and San watched in fascination how the human's hole just took his cock in desperately. He loved how well Yunho's fragile human body was molded for San.

San let the pace stay calm, very calm. It didn't stop Yunho from moaning. The human was just as loud as before, but more tired.

San slid hands to Yunho's waist where he began lifting him up and pushing down. It was the perks of being a vampire, he was able to do everything for a long time.

Yunho hung his head and rested it on San's shoulder, moaning now with a bit less energy in his voice. 

"Such a good bitch." San said, spreading Yunho's cheeks to see how his cock slid in effortlessly.

Yunho loved the slow pace. It was more intimate than a very fast one, and now he could feel San properly inside him.

"San..." he moaned much quieter now. San glanced at Yunho, and saw the exhaustment on his face. Yunho's coral colored bangs were glued to his forehead, and he was sweating a lot. 

"My pup." San answered.

Yunho whimpered when his very sensitive cock rubbed against San's stomach, and tears sprung to his eyes before sliding down his cheeks. He was way too sensitive and over stimulated, since it had been a long time since he had really gotten laid or even jacked off. 

San put Yunho to sit down on his cock, because he knew that what he would do next would make Yunho cum anyways. He slid his right hand from Yunho's waist to the back of his neck and held him there. His left hand came from under Yunho's arms to his back, his fingers almost touching Yunho's shoulder, and finally, he leaned down and closed his eyes, inhaling in the sweet scent of Yunho's blood.

Yunho knew that he was going to be bitten, and he was looking forward to it. 

San licked the spot first, coating it with saliva before he positioned his fangs there and sank them in. Yunho flinched and whimpered, but San's grip was tight, so he was safely stuck there.

San pulled his fangs out and began drinking Yunho's blood, his tastenerves screaming hallelujah at the blood. It was rich, healthy and sweet, so good and thick.

San didn't even realize it when his left hand's claws sank into Yunho's skin from the tight grip he held Yunho with. That earned a cry of pain from the human, but San merely smirked, and let his right hand fall from the back of Yunho's neck to his left shoulder blade, where he began carving with his finger. 

The first letter M was very hard to carve, because Yunho squirmed in both pain and pleasure. Pleasure from the bite, pain from the carving.

The letter Y was easier. Yunho's squirming calmed down a bit as San drank more blood and the human got used to the pain.

The P under the word 'My' wasn't the prettiest one San could've done. But it was fine, atleast he could mark his human.

The letter U resembled a little of an Y, because San got too excited and accidentally dragged his claw too down.

The last letter, P, was a bit shorter than the others, but it made Yunho equally beautiful. 

The last thing San carved was a very sad-looking heart, but it was still a heart. If the words 'My pup' meant that San owned Yunho, the heart was the symbol of San's feelings, which were definitely obsession, possessiveness and a bit of love.

Usually San wasn't the one to fall in love, but he was crazy after all. What he felt was purely obsession, not love, but his brains made him feel like he was in love.

Yunho was sobbing, and San just shushed him and thrusted in one last time, making them both cum at the same time, just like he had known would happen. He licked the wounds again, making them start healing. He had definitely drank more this time, so he knew Yunho was very, very tired and probably felt like fainting. He knew how tiring sex was as a human (or atleast he had seen how it affected people) and on top of that San had drank a bit too much, so he actually pitied Yunho, which was a feeling San hadn't felt in many, many years. But his human was precious, and nothing bad should happen to him.

Yunho hiccuped against San's shoulder, but the vampire stood up and started walking upstairs, holding Yunho in his arms. Yunho knew his back was bleeding from whatever San had done to it, but somehow instead of feeling terrified and weirded out, he felt grateful and loved. He wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

After San had washed himself Yunho's wounds carefully (he didn't want Yunho to die from infections) and waited patiently until Yunho's hole no more dripped cum, he carried him back to Yunho's room and put clothes on him before placing him on the bed and coming next to him.

Yunho was so tired. He just wanted to sleep because he felt dizzy and completely spent, but he used the last bits of his energy to roll over and bury himself in San's chest.

"Don't leave me" Yunho muttered.

"I'm not leaving you Yunho. You are mine and that's it. There is no you without me, neither is there me without you. You're my pup for ever and that's it. No one else can touch you than me. Because no one else can make you feel like i do. Clear?" San growled.

"Yes. Thank you, San." Yunho muttered, dancing on the edge of consciousness.

San just kissed his forehead and watched as the human fell asleep, curled up against San's chest, safe from whatever tried to come his way.

A dangerous smirk rose on San's lips. 

His mind filled with satisfaction, because he had finally broken Yunho completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for reading this second yunsan of mine! 
> 
> How was it?
> 
> If you didn’t read the beginning notes, it was inspired by [THIS](https://twitter.com/blastchan/status/1283068692780081152?s=21) fanart! Go take a look so you’ll understand especially the ending better.
> 
> Come talk to me in twitter or send me messages anonymously on curiouscat!
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/cloudyjjongie?s=21) and [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/Cloudyjongho)


End file.
